Under My Skin
by CptnPlanet
Summary: It was only a matter of time before Rogue left. And now she is stuck in hell. Her mind is a tortured mess. Can the Ragin' Cajun help her? And what's in his past that he's so scared of? Will they help each other? Or will they destroy each other in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Under My Skin**  
**Chapter one**  
By: CptnPlanet

**Authors note**: I don't own the X-men. And also I did some changes to this chapter, nothing major, so if you want to read it again and tell me if it's any better that would be awesome. Great talk Thanks for the Reviews they really help me on my writing, and for me to continue writing. Thanks a bunch.

Rogue pulled the shiny chain, locked tight against her wrists and ankles; it was a normal thing for her to do under the circumstances. Testing, waiting to hear some kind of chance for the chain to give away under pressure. But it was looking hopeless as the chains were thick and looked as good as new, not a rusted spot in sight.

It was dark, except for the little light at the end of the hall indicating that it was night. Three people were walking in her direction; well two were walking, from the little light she could tell that the on in the middle was unconscious. They must be bringing in another mutant. It was a normal thing among this hell hole where she was trapped, because it was a common thing for people to die in the arena, they had to constantly bring in new ones. She had been trapped like this for a long time. . . Well as long as she can remember.

She didn't have any memory before she got caught and captured to this place. She woke up naked, with only one word on her mind. Rogue.

What kind of a name was Rogue anyway?

She was one of the lucky ones. She had seen that sometimes they decide to kill mutants out right, baked on a stake, or their head severed from there body. And they called her evil?

The collar around her neck hurt, as she watched as they clipped the collar on to what looked like a girl no older than 15. They then proceeded to clip the manacles on her wrists and ankles exactly as they had done with Rogue and everyone else unfortunate enough to get captured. She didn't know exactly what they were for, but once they were on, they never come off.

As she dropped her hand from her throat the chain rattled and one of the flash-lights rounded on her, making her wince at the bright light.

One whistled, "Damn, if I didn't know you were a demon, I would take you straight to bed." She heard him chuckle, "I do like you on your knees though."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at the man. "Why don't you come in here and show me big boy?"

_Don't show them any weakness. Don't drop your gaze. He is weaker than you._

Most of the guards that worked here left all of them alone, there was an occasionally beating, taunting, and slanderous remarks; but they all remained on the other side of the glass.

The other man with him shoved him, making the flash-light drop to the floor. "You know we aren't supposed to open the cages for ANY reason. So don't even think it."

He growled as he picked up the dropped flash-light and stalked down the hall.

His friend just sighed as he watched his partner walk back out the door past the cages.

"Don't try to cause any trouble."

He waited as if he expected her to answer him, but she just kept her eyes locked with his, battling internally for dominance; until finally he too walked away.

Rogue crawled to her cot, the small blanket and pillow she had for the hard ground. She leaned against the glass wall with her arms around her legs and her forehead on her knees. Closing her eyes, she tried to let some sleep take her.

She woke up several times during the night, every time someone snorted in their sleep, every time someone moved, and every time the guard came down every hour to check on the mutants, it was a routine thing because often times she would be roused by suddenly getting electrocuted, or they would tighten the chain and start beating on you if you were half asleep. So as a defensive reaction she would become wide awake at any little noise.

This time it was because the new girl across from her was just waking up. Shifting and groaning as she tried to shake away the effects of the drugs in her system.

"Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular, and no one answered back. Talking wasn't allowed, it was a rule that one learned fast. The black haired little Asian girl seemed to just realize that chains were cuffed around her. As she tried to use her powers (Or that's what it looked like to Rogue) she became more and more panicked.

"I don't understand! Why aren't my powers working?" She screeched, making Rogue wince.

Rogue kicked her foot against the glass, making it shake, and gained the little girls' attention.

"Would you keep your noise down?" Rogue hissed quietly, it wasn't to save the girl from humiliation at the hands of the guards it was because her screeching voice gave her a head ache.

The little girl looked at her, tears now running down her face because she was scared. Rogue use to be scared too, now she doubted anything would scare her.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I was just going out with the others and- . . . and- . . . Nothing. I don't remember anything after!"

She sobbed against her hands, and Rogue gave a disgusted snort.

"What's your name?" The girl asked her. Rogue ignored the question and continued to pretend to sleep.

The girl wasn't deterred. "My names Jubilation Lee, Jubilee."

Rogue narrowed her green eyes at the girl. "Look, I'm going to give you some advice, stop talking."

"You don't talk to anyone else?"

Rogues jaw clenched. "No."

"Why not?" At least she had stopped sobbing.

Rogue didn't answer; one of the guards must've heard all the noise and was headed this way. Rogue hid further into the corner as far away from the door as she could. Then she gasped in horror as the little girl began knocking on the glass.

"Excuse me." The girl, Jubilee, waved to the guard.

"What are you doing?" Rogue hissed.

"I'm not supposed to be in here! I haven't done anything wrong!" The girl yelled loud enough for the guard to hear.

The guy next to Jubliee growled at her for causing a disturbance in his sleep.

The guard came up to Jubilee, "Sit down, and be quiet."

"No, you see there has been some sort of mistake. You see I'm at a school and if they find me gone they will be really worried about me." Jubliee tried to get out quickly.

The guard stared at her and repeated, "Sit down, and be quiet."

"But-"Jubilee tried again to explain to the man, but he pulled out the stick, the one that brightly glowed with power at the end of it, and stuck it through one of the holes in the glass.

Rogue winced as the little girl screamed, and screamed again. She fell to her knees as he touched her electrocuting her over and over again. He was taking brutal to a new extreme and on a 15 year old who was chained up.

"STOP!" Rogue screamed at the man, standing up pulling against the chains. Neither she nor the guard expected anything like that.

But he did stop only to be turned on Rogue, "You've never been defensive of anyone, demon." The man said wonderingly as he slipped the stick in her cell tapping it near her feet as if threatening her. "Why start now?"

Rogue growled at the man. She didn't know where it was coming from, usually she just let everyone figure it out what was to become of them themselves. It must be because they never captured a child before, so she felt like she had to protect her. Even though Rogue knew she really couldn't do anything from here.

The man just chuckled clipping the glowing stick back onto his belt, "Even when you growl at me like that, you're still so beautiful."

Rogue recognized his voice then; he was the one who had brought the mutant in earlier, the one who had stormed off earlier.

_Don't taunt him. You will only make it worse for yourself._

"You make me want to puke." Rogue said not listening to the voice inside her head.

He laughed, "We'll see, I bet I can become your best friend in this place."

"I don't want 'friends.'" She really should stop talking to him.

"You have been in here for a long time. I bet you wouldn't mind my pleasurable company."

Rogue sneered, "Yeah, you obviously don't know what my power is then do you? I could kill you."

The man laughed again, "Oh no, you see, I've watched you for a long time, you can absorb other mutants powers. I'm not a mutant, AND as long as that collar is on and around your neck, it prevents you from using any powers on me."

Rogue reached up to touch the smooth collar around her neck. Was it true? Did her powers stop working if she had this on?

She stopped pulling against the chain. Her hands were at her sides, "What's stopping you?"

"My superior," he glanced down at the hallway, the guard behind the glass allowing people in and out. "We aren't allowed to make any sexual advances toward the women, it's one of the big rules, and one our boss thinks we need to follow to a tee. He only wants you are here to fight or die; entertainment for all humans."

"But you know that don't you, you've fought for survival in the arena for a long time now." He laughed, taunting her, hitting her where it hurt. "Tell me how it feels to kill your own kind?"

She growled out, reaching to kill the man leaning against her cell, not succeeding she kicked the glass hard making it sway dangerously. He had succeeded in getting her, and now she was showing weaknesses, coming to people's defense. She was making mistakes. . .

The man just laughed, pulling out a little device and pressed a button on it, the chains pulled her back, slamming her into the metal wall. Her hands were by her neck, but far enough away to where she couldn't touch anything around her body.

"I will have you. And you will know it when you are like this." He laughed as he waved back going back down the hallway to where his superior sat. "Until then, stay that way for some punishment."

After a while the girl, Jubilee, whispered a slight 'thank you' before she started crying.

Rogue wished she could cry too, but her tears, had dried up long ago, and now all Rogue could do was sit there and stare at the crying girl.

* * *

"Logan!" Someone had called his name. He turned annoyed at just getting back to the mansion and he was already getting called on the carpet by the head mistress.

"Thank Goddess you're here! One of the kids is missing and I need you to track where she's gone." Storm, the pride and joy of Charles Xavier, had lost a kid.

"She probably just left." He turned ignoring her request, what he wanted was sleep.

The white haired Goddess grabbed his arm and turned him around, forcibly. "Logan, I know Jubilee. She wouldn't just up and vanish into thin air like that. Not when you know how hard it's been for people like us out there."

Logan sighed she just wasn't going to let up until she had her way. "Alright, where's the last time you saw her?"

"When she was sneaking out with the other kids to go to a club called 'Club 8.' Jubilee and some of the younger kids like to go there to dance. The rest of the kids came back at 12, she didn't. I've been looking ever since."

"What about the others?" Logan asked, sliding his arm through the brown leather jacket.

"I have Kitty and Peter watching the kids, in case something happens. Hank and Bobby are out searching for her right now." Storm told him quickly following him out the door.

"Bobby?" He glanced at Storm, "That boy is no tracker. And nobody is going to talk to Hank because he's a mutant."

"You would be surprised Logan. You're hardly ever here anymore, you don't know what progress the x-men have made."

"No I've seen what it's like out there in the world, Storm. And I can tell you that the X-men aren't making a damn bit of differ-"He stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of a man in a trench coat leaning against one of the cars. "Oh yeah." He muttered.

"Storm, this is Gambit." He muttered, "Come on, Gumbo. We have to go find a missing student."

The white haired witch gave Logan an annoyed look, "Ororo Munroe, I run this school." She said putting her hand out to him as a welcome.

Remy gave a charming smile, and then grabbed her hand but instead of shaking it, he pulled her against him. He was a good half a foot taller than she was, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Remy Lebeau and the pleasure is all mine, beau."

Under the dark skin, Storm blushed. She wasn't use to anything like this.

Logan ruined it, "Come on, get a move on, I don't want to trail getting cold."

The loud engine of his motorcycle roared to life, "Storm you stay here, I'll be sending Bobby and Hank back to you."

Remy let go of Storm with a sigh, as he also hopped on his motorcycle and followed after Logan. Storm didn't realize until after both men were out of sight that Logan was giving orders, and told her to stay here.

Storm sighed, yup, Logan was back.

Logan stopped in front of the Club called Cub 8, sniffed around, he knew it was useless before he did it, but trying to make out all the different scents just wasn't possible.

"Logan! Your back!" Bobby raced towards him. No matter how old Bobby got, the kid was always going to be a kid in Logan's eyes the guy had way too much of a baby face.

"Yeah for a while." He nodded turning off his motorcycle; Remy was behind him doing the same. "You two found out anything?"

Bobby was no longer interested in Logan, summoning up the man behind him. "No," Bobby said as if he was paying attention. "The manager is inside refuses to talk to us."

"That was probably my fault, Logan." Hank said sadly.

It was the toughest on him of the X-men because of how he looked. He was big and blue, with hair all over his body. A beast was the most appropriate thing he could call him. Funnily, that was his X-man code name.

"That's okay, you two can go back to the mansion now, and we will find her from here." Logan nodded to Remy next to him.

"Who is this?" Hank nodded to the new person.

"Gambit." Remy told him curtly, missing all the charm he had displayed on Storm earlier.

"A. . . Friend of yours?" Bobby asked Logan.

Logan just scowled, "Go home Bobby."

Hank tipped the hat he was wearing to Logan first, and then to Gambit as he parted.

Gambit gave a two fingered salute.

"Think you can get in there?" Logan asked Gambit.

"Absolument." He smirked, "They just weren't asking nicely enough."

"Then it's all you Cajun."

* * *

"I have people who will be looking for me." Jubilee whispered out to her, as quietly as she could so they wouldn't get caught.

Rogue lifted her head, "Do you?"

"They are called the X-men. Do you know who they are?"

Rogue's head was pounding against her temples, it was starting to become a normal thing. "I'm 'fraid not."

"Well, they are a group of really powerful mutants, and they run this school for people like us." Jubilee sniffed. "It was first started by a man called Charles Xavier, who believes in mutant and human equality. But he died before I ever came to the school."

"It sounds like they are really making a difference." She said as she pulled against the chain, to make her point that she was not serious about that statement.

"They are trying to." She sounded offended. "Not all humans hate us."

"I wouldn't know." Rogue muttered, since this was all she knew.

There was a brief awkward silence between them.

"Are they going to make me fight?" She whispered.

Rogue stared at the frightened girl, "Yes."_ If you're lucky._

"Have you killed anyone? You know, in the Arena."

Rogue didn't answer, but the truth was she had. And she had done it again and again. Had would do it again just to survive as long as she could, but one day they were going to find another, more powerful mutant than her, as they were probably getting better and better at kidnapping mutants.

If she was left alone it wasn't so bad, they get a shower every day, though not a private one, and given meals three times a day. Other than the mutant down from her, who could duplicate himself as much as he wanted to; overwhelming opponents in the Arena.

"Do you know exactly where we are?" Rogue asked Jubilee maybe they could escape, if she could count on that guy coming back to visit her. If her powers worked as they should then she could knock him unconscious. However, if he was telling the truth about her power being prevented by the collar, she would have to kill him.

Jubilee shook her head at her question.

"Do you know when your friends will show?"

Again, Jubilee shook her head looking down to make sure that the guard at the gate hadn't been hearing them. "But they couldn't have taken me far. We must still be in New York, so it shouldn't take them long."

"Yes but we can't count on that. What's your power?"

"I can create fireworks, but they aren't working right now."

Because of the damned collar. Shit.

"Well let's hope for the best." And pray that this all works out, because if they weren't lucky they would all die.

* * *

"Well, did you get anything out of her?" Logan burly arms were crossed across his chest.

"Oui, but I'm thinking you aren't going to like it none." He pulled a cigarette out from its case.

"Just tell me." He said as he watched the Cajun light the cigarette.

"The girl was probably taken by some humans. They capture mutants and they battle them, kind of like a dog fight, mon ami." Gambit shook his head. "The people can bet or they can come watch the fights. But sadly it is only by invitation only. Also the girl has no idea where it's at, only that it's somewhere in the city. They say only the rich and powerful get in."

A mutant hating group, capturing mutants and battling them like animals. "Rich and powerful, huh? I think I know where we can get an invitation from."

"And where is that, Mon ami?" Gambit raised a skeptical brown brow.

"Come on, bub, we are going to Worthington Industries."

Logan and Gambit walked into the palace of Worthington Industries.

Out of all the suits that were coming in and out of the office building, it was no wonder that Logan and Remy both drew the attention of the security guards, dressed in jeans and a shirt, muddy shoes, and a ragged appearance.

"Yeah we need to see, Warren Worthington." Logan said the name carefully.

"And do you have an appointment with Mr. Worthington?" The security guard asked skeptically.

"No, but he will make time for me, if you just call him."

This time Gambit gave and amused but skeptical expression.

"Very well, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait right here."

"Fine." Logan said curtly. "Tell him the name's Logan."

As the security guard walked away, Remy slid up next to him. "You have friends in high places?"

Logan snorted, "No, X-men have friends in high places."

"Aww, then the mystery is revealed." Logan watched as Remy inspected one of the paintings.

"I'm not going to have to tie your hands together, am I? To keep you from stealing anything?"

Remy snorted, "Not likely, I get paid for a job more than this would sell for."

Just don't go stealing anything Cajun."

Remy grinned, as the officer came towards them, "I make no promises, mon ami."

"I apologize for the delay, sir. Mr. Worthington will see you now." The guard said quickly.

Warren Worthington was a mutant, but no one except the X-men and his father knew anything about it. He stretched out the white wings, from their long imprisonment against his back. Even since he had taken over his father's company, he hadn't had the chance to stretch his wings out and fly.

'The Angel' that was his name once, now he was just known as Warren Worthington.

The door opened, and Warren glanced back to see Logan come into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" Logan raised a brow at the state of his undress.

Warren laughed, "Not at all, my friend, you were taking so long getting up here. I thought maybe you weren't coming, so I decided to stretch my wings."

As he said it, his wings opened wide in the huge room.

"I had a little trouble with your metal detector." Logan claws came out with a 'schikt.' "Luckily I had a friend there who helped me out."

"What can I do for you, Logan?" Warren sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"I need to know if you have any invitations, from people who hate mutants." Logan asked him, letting his claws slide back into his skin.

Warren laughed coldly, "I have plenty of those. Why do you want to go to one of those?"

"Because last night one of Storms kids were kidnapped and people have been talking about others dueling them in the pits lie dogs." Logan said disgustedly.

Warrens light blue eyes widen, his angel like face was openly shocked. He reached into a draw and pulled out a box full of invitations, and began flipping through them.

He laid three letters out as he took the rest and shoved them back in the box. "These are from people I don't know. All three of these are from the Friends of Humanity, which is why I have chosen to reject them. But none have even hinted about what the details of the event are."

"Mind coming with us we probably won't get by without you." Logan state gruffly.

"Absolutely." He grabbed up his button up shirt and jacket.

Pressing a little button on his desk, he yelled, "Becky, have the driver meet me out front in 5 minutes."

"Right away sir." Becky said suspiciously breathless.

* * *

Rogue grunted as the chains once again pulled her tight against the wall, so the asshole did come back. She had been waiting for this day. She watched as the familiar guard walked down the hall, whistling a merry tune.

"Did you miss me?" He chuckled as he openly the glass door, as if it wasn't locked at all.

She fought against the cuffs, as he came to stand in front of her. He wasn't very tall, nor very bulky, not even in an athletic way. If it was a fair one to one fight, she had no doubt that she could take him.

He reached up, his hand skimming over the rags that she called clothes, to cup her breast in a harsh grasp.

_Come on power, please work._

The blonde haired man smiled as she winced. His smirk widened as her green eye went to his hands and began to struggle anew as he slipped the utility belt fell to the floor, she watched as the gun slid to the floor, securely locked in place with his belt. Rogue wanted to cry.

_Don't show weakness._

He began to unbutton his pants.

"What no foreplay?" Rogue sneered. "I'm warning you, you shouldn't touch me."

His upper lip curled as he spread her legs apart. His hand making bare contact with her thigh; all his memories, of his wife and kids how they left him, how he was picked on at school; all of it flowed into her. He hated mutants, hated them with a passion, because he blamed them for the loser he was.

He fell to the ground in an unconscious pile. She almost died with relief.

"Now what do you plan on doing?" It was a man next to her cell asked.

"Try and get out of these chains."

She kicked Robert Duvuall over quickly and began to search for the device he had on him. With her toes she maneuvered the device out of his pocket. And she, again with her toes, tried to get the right buttons that would free them from this hell.

Without looking she pressed one of the buttons with her big toe.

All the occupants in their cells chains tightened, drawing them all back against the wall.

"Sorry." She muttered as she got angry looks from some of the occupants.

"I can't see it." She said defensively. And I'm shaking like crazy.

Rogue pressed another button. The guard's metal gate swung open.

"Jesus, this girl is going to get us caught before she can even free us." Came from down the hall, suspiciously like the multiple man.

"Wait let me see if I can see it, maybe I can guide your foot there." The black man next to her said, "I have heightened senses, so I can tell you where to put your foot."

It made Rogue feel better that at least one other person could still use their gifts as well.

Rogue turned the device facing the man, and pushed it a little closer, but not out of her foot reach.

"Okay I think I see it," He sounded triumphant. "Now from where your foot is, keep it going toward you."

Slowly she did as he asked, until she heard him say stop. Slowly she lowered her foot to press the button.

"Okay now, back towards me." She again did as he asked until he said stop. "Don't press yet, move your foot over to the left just a bit . . . more. . . Okay now press."

She did and all of the mutants' manacles clasped open.

When she was down on the ground again, she shakily picked up the device, holding it with both hands so she wouldn't drop it as she hurriedly opened all the doors to the cells. For the first time in what seemed like years she was going to be free this time she would fight until they killed her.

She bent down to get the gun out of Robert Duvuall belt. The guy was a jerk; with one last kick in the stomach at him. Rogue hurriedly followed the mutants out of the cells.

"Follow me I know the way out."


	2. Chapter 2

******Authors Note**: I kind of made some changes to Chapter one, nothing major. But if you would like please go back and tell me if it's any better, or if you liked it the other way. Thanks for the reviews and the positive feedback, I really appreciate it, it makes me want to continue with the story. And yeah, I don't own the X-men.

**Under My Skin  
****Chapter Two  
**By: CptnPlanet

Logan and Remy both followed Warren Worthington up the stairs of a very nice, colonial house. The house was almost as big as the Professors school.

"Mr. Worthington! How kind of you to visit me at my house!" A huge fat human bounded the stairs, almost tripping over himself and falling on his face.

"Mr. William Zane, how nice to see you again. I apologize for not being able to attend any of your functions, for I heard that people enjoy themselves immensely. But I have also heard some distressing news, and I simply couldn't believe it. I rushed right over here to make you aware of what is being said."

"Oh yes? Well thank you so much for that. Please why don't we go into my office where we can talk privately?" His eyes scanned the two behind them.

"Oh, please don't mind them; they are two bodyguards who I trust with my life! They will just wait outside for me." Logan met Warren's eyes and nodded.

Without even giving a goodbye to either man, he walked out the door.

"What are you doing?" His Cajun accent was prominent when he was angry. "They might be in the house."

"They aren't." That was all Logan said.

"And how do you know that? Your nose?" His tone was skeptical.

"Look Gumbo, Warren and I both know that with as much as he hates mutants, he's not going to let them into his home. But they are the only thing that his keeping him in his luxurious house. Warren knows this because he's probably already looked into his finances; I know this because I know people exactly like him." He sniffed the air, "I guarantee that they are on his property though."

"Maybe I could rob a few of his luxurious things, mon ami." Remy growled, "Just to prevent him from doing anything like this again."

"Oh don't worry; we are about to bankrupt Mr. William Zane, just by letting all the mutants go."

"I don't understand though, wouldn't he just be able to get more?"

Logan's claws slid out, "Not if I destroy everything first."

As Logan had said it, there was a loud gunshot that rang out! Remy and he were far enough away from the blast that, they didn't even feel the blast.

"That can't be good." Remy said seriously.

"Come on, I want to get this over with." Grabbing Remy by the trench coat he followed the direction of the gunshot.

* * *

They had reached the outside, and Rogue wanted nothing more than to just throw away the pistol she had in her hand. But they weren't out of the woods yet, so she held onto it tightly. She didn't feel right using it, but she was still a survivor and she wasn't going to let it escape her hand until she knew she was safe.

But she still felt sick.

"We have people coming towards us!" One of the escaped mutants behind her yelled his nose slightly up in the air as if to pick out the scents. "They are mutants!"

"How many?" Rogue asked the black man who was the only other mutant who could use his power. She sounded as if she was in control of her emotions, but inside she was a mess. Her stomach was knotted and all she wanted was throw up.

"Two." He wheezed out, sounding a little breathless.

So two mutants were following them, she looked towards Jubilee. She did say that these 'X-men' were going to come after her, but was it them? Could they really get there so fast? She didn't know if any other mutants were part of this whole arena scheme, from her time in there it didn't seem like she saw another mutant who wasn't in chains.

But if she was wrong then they would all be back where they were, in chains.

"Ya'll go ahead, and get further away as you can. I'm going to stay here and hold them off as long as I can." Rogue told the group but she looked towards Jubilee in particular, she didn't want the kid to get caught again, and she would fight until she died.

She barely noticed two of the escaped mutants left without another moment hesitation.

"I'm staying, I can help you." The black man told her, standing firm. He was a good sort of gentleman; she would've felt bad about killing him in the arena.

Jubilee also piped up, "Me too, though, I doubt I'll be much help."

Her hand circled her throat, and tapped it with her finger, bringing attention that the collar affected her mutant abilities.

Rogue didn't argue, there was not point, but she did judge everyone who didn't leave, calculating exactly how long it would take for all of them to go down without powers while the other did.

When she met the multiple man eyes, he stared at her with a grin, as if he was amused by this whole thing. She doubted that the guy would even fight; he most likely just wanted to see how this played out, he probably meant to get caught because he thought it was merely fun. But as long as he stayed out of her way, she wouldn't try to pick any fight.

"They're here." The man muttered, as the two mutants caught up to them.

Rogue turned to face them, pushing Jubilee behind her careful not to touch any part of her skin.

Raising the gun she stole up to the most threatening looking one. He was shorter than the other, but built like a brick wall. He started growling as he saw the gun, and she noticed his fists clenched, he took a step forward.

Then he paused. In fact, now he looked almost surprised. As if he didn't expect to see him there._ It must be the gun._

The taller one had his metal staff out, and he leaned against it, the corner of his lips jerked up in a 'this is all very funny' fashion. He had dark hair, long that would make any other man look ridiculous but he pulled it off, she would consider him quite handsome if she had met him anywhere else but here. His sunglasses hid his eyes, but his straight nose and strong jaw were hard to miss. With his trench coat that fell to his knees it was hard to tell if he had any muscle underneath the black shirt he wore or the dark blue jeans.

"Rogue?"

Rogues green eyes snapped back towards the shorter one. She stared; they weren't part of Jubilee's 'X-men.' She didn't know either of them, which could only mean that they had been at one of the fights when she was in, because only the prisoners and the people, who bet on her, knew her name.

"Mr. Logan?" Jubilee peered around her, as if to make sure that the man in front of her was indeed the right man, contradicting any of Rogues thoughts.

She looked closer at him; the man certainly didn't look like a teacher. Her eyes narrowed, in fact, he looked more like was in the army, someone who was use to death, and fought for what he believed in.

The man 'Logan' was wearing blue jeans, ripped up and faded from years of use, as well as dirty boots, and a t-shirt that had oil stains all over with a brown leather jacket.

His black hair was slicked back behind his ears, in a messy fashion. His blue eyes, narrowed at her, hard as if warning her. His cheek bones were high and his lips where thin and pulled down in a frown. His beard was scruffy, starting at each corner of his lip and faded into his hair. He was handsome too, but in an overbearingly manly kind of way.

Her hand tightened against the gun and her eyes narrowed.

He must have caught her action because he suddenly raised his hands in surrender.

"Woah, I'm not here to hurt you kid." He took a step forward.

Big mistake.

Rogue didn't hesitate taking the shot, she watched as he fell to the ground, and then turned the gun towards his friend to do the same. She wasn't going back into the cage and she wasn't going to let either of them come after her.

However, she forgot Jubilee was behind her and once she shot Jubilee rushed out towards her 'teacher' bumping into Rogue making her shot disappear into the ground behind him.

She started to take aim for another shot, but he was quick and already beside her. His staff was between her legs when he yanked her legs out from under her, making her fall onto her back with a hard thud.

Rogue laid there for a moment too dazed to do anything more than blink. He had gotten to her and tripped her up_ so fast_. It was hard not to be impressed, maybe she had made a mistake by not shooting this guy first and his friend second.

"Why did you do that, cheri?" She registered his Cajun accent. "We are not your enemies."

She blinked, surprised, he sounded more amused than shocked that she had shot and killed his friend. But that couldn't be right. . . Maybe he didn't care for his partner at all.

The other captured mutants began to start forward, to attack the mutant standing above her.

But just as they were coming forward to her rescue they were quickly knocked away by his staff. And again it was just as fast as he knocked her down.

She pointed the gun at him, but he caught it, grinning, "You better throw that away, cher, or BOOM you dead."

Rogue felt the gun heating up in her hand as he said it and quickly threw it at him, hoping whatever he had done to it would blow up in his face.

Laughing, he easily deflected it with his staff, away from anyone, and it hit the ground with a huge BOOM.

She got up quickly, as all other were staring at the exploding gun, hoping to get him in surprise with a touch.

But he wasn't watching the gun exploding, he caught her between his arms, trapping her against him.

"Cher, I could charge this skimpy shirt that you have on. I think I would enjoy watching you quickly take it off." He said next to her ear, and she felt her shirt growing hotter. She began to struggle.

She certainly felt his body now, and he definitely had strength beneath that coat of his, her breast were pushed up against his chest, and she felt every rise and fall of his breathing. Her hands were trapped behind her as he gripped them in his gloved hand, as his other arm went about her waist holding her up off the ground.

Arching a little against him, she tried to free her hand out from his grasp, but she soon realized that this was a mistake when he groaned, and tightened his hold about her waist.

Rogue blushed as she struggled out of his grip, and heard him groan again. "Don't do that, cher, or else I will lose control." He whispered by her ear.

She stopped struggling not because he had told her to, but because she had heard a groan from behind her. She watched as the man she had just shot in the head was standing up the bullet in her head dropping to the ground as the wound started to heal.

_She was driving in a truck, enjoying the little food she had gotten, when a tree falls in to the pathway. Slamming the trailer in the back forward, lurching her almost out of the window and the driver who wasn't wearing a seat-belt clear across the road into the snow._

_Rogue was sure he was dead._

_The seat belt was tight around her hips, as she looked around for the clicker to set her free. However, when the trailer had come forward and pressed the seat forward the clicker was too far back for her to reach._

_She started to panic, pulling the seat belt every which way to give away and release her._

_To make matters worse, she began to smell smoke. The cigar that the driver had been smoking had caught everything else on fire, and the propane tank was leaking._

_"Kid, are you alright?" Rogue glanced up, her mouth open wide as he walked towards her._

_Should he be doing that?_

_The huge gash against his forehead stood out, it went from his hair line to his brow. And she was able to see the metal where his bone should be. This guy was not normal._

_"Kid, are you alright?" He asked more forcibly._

_"I'm stuck!"_

Rogue's head hurt, her breathing pattern became erratic, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

She didn't even notice that the Cajun had let go of her hands, and that her shirt no longer felt heated.

"Hey, you okay?" The Cajun asked concerned.

"Take her and them to Warren's limo," Logan said as he came up beside them, brushing away one her white hair away from her face. "I'm going to go have a chat with Mr. Zach before I leave."

The Cajun didn't bother arguing, he nodded then the next thing she knew, she was being carried away and they were all racing away towards a car that would take them to safety.

Finally, for the first time in a long time, she felt safe.


	3. Chapter 3

******Authors note: **I don't own X-men. And Thank you once again for all the reviews, they always help.

**Under My Skin  
****Chapter 3  
****By: **CptnPlanet

Logan ran as fast as he could back to the house. He was sure Warren could take care of himself if anything went wrong, but he didn't to put him in a position where Warren had to reveal what he was.

And the man, William Zane, had had Rogue for 3 years.

Ever since she left three years ago, he had been searching for her. He knew she didn't want to leave, despite the evidence that she just picked everything up and took off. Rogue would told him, mentioned something to him, but she didn't.

She was _happy_ at Xaviers.

For three years, **three years**. . . she was treated like an animal.

And they did something to her. She didn't remember him at all; she actually _shot_ him in the head.

The Rogue he knew was kind, soft hearted, and shy, with a wee-bit of a temper tucked away hidden until something really got on her nerves.

But the Rogue that pointed that gun on him was frightened, disturbed, and cold; like she refused to trust anyone ever again.

And that was William Zane's fault.

Logan smiled as he reached his destination, his adamantium claws sliding out from between his knuckles.

"Logan." Warren caught his arm as he went through the front door.

"I've already made sure that this will never happen again."

"He's had Rogue the whole time, Warren." He growled. "I'm not going to be satisfied until I have his head."

"But that's not possible; he told me he started these games just a year ago." Warren shook his head. "Besides you should still let the authorities handle the rest of it."

Logan glared and growled at Warren, "I'm going in there."

It was finality. He was going in there with or without Warren's approval.

"Don't do anything you will regret." Warren warned him as he let go of Logan's arm.

Logan brushed past him into the study of William Zane.

He sat there, behind his huge mahogany desk, his expensive bottle of Brandy laying out with a glass, and his fat mouth open as he paused to take a drink, interrupted by Logan's entrance.

"How dare you sir!" The fat man slammed the glass down on the desk, as it swirled around the cup.

He didn't even pause as he continued to walk towards him, his adamantium claws out.

The fat man gulped as he looked towards the claws, as they ran slowly down his expensive desk, cutting through it like butter.

"You- You're one. . . of them?" The man squeaked as he tried to move his chair further away from him.

"Oh yeah." Logan grabbed the man by his shirt and tossed him against the wall like a rag doll, the fat mans beaded eyes trying to keep an eye on the claws nearing his face. "And I want to know everything about those mutants you kept there."

The man's lip trembled, and Logan could smell urine as the guy pissed himself. Logan didn't let go, but he did move his foot back away.

"I-I. . . A man called me told him he would take care of all my money problems and then some if I house a few mutants and host a gathering with them. It was his idea I swear it, I just hosted it, it was his money that paid for it all." He got out hurriedly.

"Who was it?" Logan growled.

"I-I don't know."

Logan narrowed his eyes, as his claws slid further out touching the man's throat.

"I swear I don't know! He calls me! I have no idea how he is!" The fat man cried.

"Fine, I believe you." Logan said recalling his claws back a bit. "Now about the girl, Rogue. When did you pick her up?"

"Th-the one with white in her hair? I got an anonymous call about 8 months ago abo-about where I could pick up a really powerful and dangerous mutant. When I first saw her, she was naked. I thought it was some sort of joke, she didn't look very dangerous." He gulped as Logan growled, "But as we apprehended her she took down 6 of my men with just a touch. I thought she was too dangerous to be handled so I ordered my men to kill her. They did and she went down, but then one of the men saw that she was healing. And the bullets they just seem to pop out. Once we put the collar on her she stopped healing."

"Then without any medical attention, you started using them to battle like some pit bulls." Logan growled, dropping the man to the floor. "You mentioned a collar? Is that the metal around the neck? What exactly does it do? And how do I get it off?"

"I don't know exactly how it works; I didn't make it, it was just left on my door step with instructions. From what I know it shuts down mutants powers. And as for getting it off. . . I have no idea."

Logan bent down to eye level, with a brow raised. "Then how do you get mutant fights?"

The man scooted towards his desk. "The arena that they battle in and the cages, they can't break through it, I don't know what it's made of, but- but it looks like normal glass. And I have a switch to turn off the collars, but once they are on they are meant to stay on for good."

"And you don't know who organized this whole thing?" Logan said skeptically.

"I-I never c-cared to, as long as I-I got my money." He glanced towards his desk.

Logan's claws slid out again, as he slammed them into the desk behind him, "You know, it really gets under my skin that the police will just smack you on the wrist and send you on your way." He took his fist and slammed it into his shoulder his claws penetrating through it.

The man screamed in pain, but Logan had no sympathy for the man. "Just a reminder, if I _ever_ hear anything about the mutant fights again, or that you're back in business, I'll be sure to come back here and rip your head off with these claws."

And with that Logan walked away from the man, taking nothing but the expensive brandy with him.

* * *

Remy Lebeau set the girl in his arms on the ground once they got to the limo. She was very beautiful, with her auburn hair with the white streak at the front, and her deep green eyes were surrounded by thickly fringed lashes. She was small, the top of her head barely reached his shoulder, but there was nothing child-like in her hourglass curves. The t-shirt she wore was torn up and old, he could see threw the dirty white cotton. She had a pair of very nice bountiful breasts, but he already knew that when she was pressed against him earlier, he grinned to himself at the memory that he will always cherish.

"Everyone into the car." He told everyone, although he was still staring at Rogue. There was something about her. He had been with women more beautiful before, but it was something in her eyes, a loneliness that called out to him.

"I will walk from here." She looked up at him nervously.

He grabbed her wrist with his glove hand, preventing her from leaving. "Non, Monsieur Logan wants everyone at the mansion."

"I can't get into that car with everyone." She gritted through her teeth not wanting to explain. "If I touch anyone skin to skin, I will absorb anyone. Their thoughts, memories, powers, and their life source all becomes a part of me. I can't control it."

Remy loosened his grip a bit with shock. What a horrible power, especially if one couldn't control it, people needed to touch and be touched to truly live. But this girl seemed like she had been without for a long time; alone and not trusting anyone, and that was something Remy could help her with.

Even though he came from a family of thieves, he trusted them with his life as they did with him. Everyone has to learn to trust somebody or else you would walk alone in the dark in this world, you had to learn to be able to count on other people.

"But dat collar should turn it off, yes?" His Cajun accent became more pronounced.

She glared her green eyes sparking with bitter fury. "Not for me."

Remy removed his hand long enough for him to take his coat off and lay it across her shoulders. "Dis be your protection then."

Rogue blinked at him, and then as she dropped her gaze she clutched the trench coat tighter around her.

"Thank you." She whispered embarrassingly as she got into the car with everyone else, they were all cramped to one side of the seats. And even though she had the coat around her, he noticed everyone else around her prevented from making any contact with her, so Gambit sat as close to her as he possibly could.

It wasn't long before Logan and Warren joined them all.

Warren raised a brow at the bottle Logan was carrying.

"It was either this or his life, bub." Logan told him curtly.

Warren nodded, as if understanding, before he started asking everyone exactly what happened to them.

He noticed Logan's eyes first sought out Rogue, and then his eyes soften a fraction when he found her. Then he looked around to meet each one in the group.

In all the years he has known Logan, not once had he ever had that look before. Logan felt something for the girl, but exactly what he wasn't sure, he couldn't really be considered as a daddy type, he was much too violent for that. But then again, he could have special feelings for the girl that was just the opposite of daddy feelings.

Did Logan love this girl? And did she love him back? Logan seemed to know her, but she didn't seem know anything about him.

Remy was going to figure out exactly what was between them. They seemed to share something, and that was curious enough.

Once they started back to the drive back to the mansion, he watched as Logan started chugging the expensive bottle, every once and a while glancing at the pretty girl, as she mostly kept her eyes to her hands on her lap, before she would sneak a peek at Logan.

It was interesting that's for sure.

* * *

Bobby turned and froze the obstacle that was coming towards him to the ground, stopping it from coming anywhere near him.

He ducked just barely out of the way as a spiked ball came flying towards him.

It was too late before he realized that it had been a trap and 4 walls began closing in on him.

Gritting his teeth he waited for the pain to follow. But it didn't. He gave a peek to notice a hand on his arm, and Kitty grinning at him. Shadowcat could move through walls.

"Why are you running Wolverines Course?" She tilted her head and grinned.

"Because he's back and once again has taken over everything, treating all of us lie we don't have any sense." Bobby stormed off from the danger room as Kitty's footsteps pit-patted behind him trying to keep up. "To him we will always be children."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Of course we will be to him, the man is ancient and you know that so why are you so upset now?"

Bobby stopped and glared back at Kitty, she was a pretty girl, beautiful even. She had grown up gracefully, long legs, thin and tall with long brown wavy hair and even darker eyes with sun-kissed skin. They had dated a year back, after Rogue his last girlfriend had disappeared without telling anyone.

Logan had been gone at the time so nobody could track her and Bobby figured she went to find Logan so he really didn't put forth any effort to put the team together to find her.

Rogue and Logan had always had a special relationship that nobody could really decipher. They had shown up together about 4 years ago. Rogue had stayed for a year, and then she got the cure, a couple of months after that she had disappeared. Logan was gone more often than he was here, the first year that he was here with Rogue he would leave when the professor had gotten something from his missing memories, but he was always return here before going somewhere else. Now 3 years later, it would be months before anyone would see him or be able to contact him. Like there was no reason for him to be here now that Rogue was gone.

He wasn't going to lie it made him jealous because Rogue would never let him as close into her heart as Logan was. Bobby would always be second best in her mind. And he always assumed it was because Rogue had absorbed Logan almost to near death, taking everything from him.

But a week after Rogue had disappear disappeared, Logan came back and she didn't. Rogue had vanished, but Logan continued to try and find her.

Logan always blamed Bobby for her disappearance, and he made no bones about it, and Bobby didn't blame him. If he had gone to search for her sooner rather than be jealous and assume she had run off after Logan, maybe they would have found her sooner.

Once he got to his room he zipped out of his dark blue uniform, and grabbed his blue jean, Kitty still grinning at him from the door way as he slipped them on. He didn't really mind it, Kitty had seen him naked, and it was nothing new.

He turned and grabbed his shirt from the windowsill, pausing from putting it on as a Black limo pulled into the driveway.

"Do you think that's Warren?" Kitty came up next to him, laying her chin on his shoulder.

"Warren usually flies here though." Bobby pondered as they both watched the car stop and the door open.

"Oh wow, who do you think that is?" Kitty said huskily as the taller man with shaggy brown hair exited the car behind Warren and Logan.

Bobby recognized him, "His name is Gambit one of Logan's fr-"

He stopped in his the middle of his explanation, as he watched Gambit duck back under the car and help another person out of the car.

Before Kitty knew it Bobby turned and raced towards the front door, he had forgotten completely about the shirt in his hand.

She had disappeared so long ago, and she looked a bit different but he wouldn't ever forget seeing the white stripe among thick auburn.

"Rogue!" He yelled as he busted through the front double doors and raced down the stairs taking them two at a time.

He barely noticed her green eyes widen and glance frantically towards Logan as he rushed towards her and embraced her. He felt her slightly tense before he was violently ripped away from her.

The next thing he knew is that she was behind Gambits back glaring down at him on the ground. Logan who had thrown him to the ground stood over him to help him up.

"Easy kid," Logan raised a brow condescendingly, "Don't you think or look before you get handsy."

Bobby threw a glare at Logan before looking fully at Rogue.

She was thinner, at least in the face, the trench coat that Gambit had given her covered her from neck to the bottom of her feet, her green eyes were more slanted and her lips were fuller than the last time he had seen her. It was definitely Rogue, just an enhanced version of the younger one.

And one that was glaring at him like he had done something wrong.

It was the first time he had noticed the other people who had filed out of the car as well as the collar around all there necks, the red flashing brought his eyes to it, although he had no idea what it was or what it did.

"We need to get these people to Hank, to see what he can do about the collars." Logan said as he walked next to Rogue.

"I'll take them down to him." Bobby volunteered to get a chance to talk to Rogue alone.

"Great, I need to talk to Storm," He noticed Rogue glance sharply at Logan before returning her dead gaze to him. "And Kitty can you get some clothes that fit Rogue?"

Bobby glanced back surprised that Kitty had followed him out. She smiled at him, before nodding to Logan and skipped back inside search.

Logan walked passed him, and Bobby eyed him expectantly.

"I'll tell you later." Was all he got from Logan before he too disappeared inside the house.

Bobby turned towards the group and said commanded them to follow him to the basement to see what can be done about the collars.

He was aware that not once did Gambit leave Rogues side.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I would answer some reviews so you know that I am reading and blushing at your requests. Thank you to all those would do review! :D You are amazing!  
Verthril** Thanks! I hope you continue to like my story! :) **Jean1 **Thanks for the review and thanks for all the questions! The reason why Rogue's power is still working even with the collar will be answered in the story later on. :) There is also a reason why they turn off almost every other mutants powers but not Rogues, but again that will be explained later. And the reason why Rogue isn't scared is because technically she hasn't been raped yet, no will she. I always picture Rogue as 'soft and cuddly in the inside, but a spit in your face if you think I'm going to let you get to me if you do me wrong.' type girl. That's why she's not going to try to incur the wrath of the guards but you can bet your sweet ass she not going to let you see her quiver in fear. And I tried to fix it to where chapter one is more believable. If I need to I'll probably go back to it again one day and try to fix it. But thank you so much for the review and to tell me exactly what parts you don't like, again it really helps me with future writing. **courtneykutie **Thank you so much! :D It's always awesome to hear that! **angel897 **I hope it stays interesting all around for you! Thanks! ;) **sickgrrl **I _ADORE _Remy as well! ;) And I will always try to update as soon as I can, but I got to work during the day so I think the most I can get up is once a week. :( I would love to just write full-time though. DREAM JOB! :D Thank you so much for loving my story! **fannut **LOL! Thank you for the Review! I'm not a big Bobby fan either. :) I'll be updating as soon as I can again. Please keep enjoying the story!** Devil Danielle Diaries **YAY! I'm so glad you get my Rogue! I love her! And I'm not a big Bobby fan either. And the reason why she left will be answered later in the story. ;) Sorry no free passes even if you review! :D But Thanks a bunch and I hope you continue to like my story.** skylight14 **Thank you soo much!What a compliment! I hope I continue to meet your expectations! :D And I will try to update at least once week. :( I just can't seem to get in anymore than that with my LAME J-O-B.

* * *

**Authors note: **I don't own x-men. And again thank you for all the great reviews! :D

**Under my Skin  
****Chapter 4  
****By: **CptnPlanet

Jubilee held back against the group that followed Bobby, sliding up next to Rogue.

"Why didn't you tell me you were part of the X-men? I thought you said you didn't know them." Then she muttered, "I would've felt a lot safer if I had known you were there to break us out."

"I don't know them, sugah." Rogue answered truthfully, "I can't remember anything prior to being taken. Although I think I remember something about that guy."

"Wolverine?" Rogue gave her a confused look, "The guy that healed. That's Logan, or Wolverine, as he also likes to go by."

"Yeah, I think we were in a car accident together." Rogue explained. "Although I don't remember anything before or after that."

"Logan's gone most of the time; whenever we ask Storm just says he's looking for something. But Logan seemed awful fond of you; from the time I've been here he hasn't been really close to anyone. Maybe you guys had a special relationship." Jubilee grinned up at her.

They all paused as everyone got onto the elevator to go down it was hidden behind the dark wood making it look as if it was just part of the wall. Rogue didn't like being here, she didn't trust anyone, and once she got some answers she would leave and that would be the end of this place. It might have been her home before, but not now.

"No, I don't think it was anything too special as you're thinking."

"I don't know, cher." Gambit spoke up as they all got off the elevator. "Although I don't know how he is now, I also have never seen him like this."

Rogue glared at him, but she couldn't help but notice the heat blossoming in her cheeks. "I think you both have lost your minds."

"Well, we'll see, only time will tell." Jubilee grinned at Gambit, and he just gave a small grin and a wink back.

All three stopped as 'Kitty' phased through the ceiling and landed on the ground in front of them holding an armful of clothes with her.

Even though Rogue was no longer in the battle arena Rogue was still on her guard, in case anyone decided to attack her. Though no one around her could tell she was tense around other mutants, if anyone glanced at her it would appear that she was relaxed, but no one would notice her knees bent slightly as if ready to jump away, one hand clutched the inside of the trench coat as the other was hanging loosely at her side ready to whip it off if anything happened.

Well, she thought nobody had noticed, but she could also see out of the corner of her eye that Gambit was watching her instead of the girl that just appeared from the ceiling. Maybe he did notice her slight change. . .

Kitty skipped up to them, reminding Rogue of a gazelle, she was taller than Rogue by several inches and skinnier as well, and it seemed like the smile or grin was always permanently attached to her face, like the world was just a big playground.

"Here you go!" She thrust the clothes at Rogue. "I couldn't get a bra or underwear for you because you're too big for any of mine, but this should do okay, and I couldn't find any of your old gloves either."

Rogue blushed at the mention of her curves, and blinked at the pile of clothes. She let go at the inside of the trench coat and slipped her hand back through the sleeve as she took them in her hands. "Uh, Thanks."

Kitty winked at her, "Really glad you're back Rogue." Then she paused and tilted her head to the side, "Is it really true you can't remember anything about being here?"

Rogue just nodded with her head down still too embarrassed to look at the girl.

Jubilee jumped in, "So you knew Rogue before she left? Why don't you tell her about herself? Like, do you know what was between her and Wolverine?"

Kitty glanced at Gambit, then at Rogue for confirmation before answering, "I couldn't really tell you, as far as I could tell they were close- real close, but it always seemed like a father-daughter close to me. Everyone thought that since Logan took off Rogue had followed him." She met Rogues eyes before explaining with a shrug. "You never could stand it whenever he left."

"Was this the first time she had taken off after him? Was that the first time he left?" He crossed his arms waiting for Kitty to answer.

She did with a nod, explaining, "It wasn't the first time that he left her here, I know they came here together with Storm and Cyclops. And that was the first time she left without saying anything."

"Why did no one find this strange?"

Kitty just shrugged, "It wasn't my call to make."

"Whose call was it?" Gambit continued.

Kitty put her fist on her hip, "Probably Storms - she is Headmistress here." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, if you're done interrogating me like it's my fault, I have some errands to run."

Rogue just stepped aside so the girl could pass by her, not bothering to ask her anything else. Not that she _had_ asked her anything.

"That was rude Gambit." Jubilee said as Kitty disappeared, and Rogue completely agreed with her.

"What did I do?" Gambit mocked his innocence.

Jubilee pointed her finger in his chest. "You were making it sound as if she was at fault that no one looked for Rogue."

"I just find it strange, petit, that no one assumed that she was kidnapped even though Roguey hadn't left before." Gambit said seriously, "I don't know these people like you, petit. I feel like something is off about Rogues disappearance, things just don't add up, so I believe everyone's a suspect in my mind."

Rogue glared, "It doesn't matter that I left, don't be butting into my business, Swamp Rat! It's in the past so it doesn't really matter anymore." Then she shrugged her shoulders, turning into a doorway that everyone else had already entered, "Besides maybe they expected me to leave."

"Rogue there you are!" A blue hairy bear landed in front of her making her take a step back into Gambit. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I know my appearance can be scary but I'm harmless. When Bobby told me you were back I almost didn't believe him, but here you are. And it's just as he said it seems that you don't remember anything at all."

Without stopping he noticed the pile of clothes she held in her hands, "If you need to change clothes there is a bathroom right over there for some privacy."

Rogue quickly thanked him before he could say anything else, following to where he pointed.

She quickly took off the Trench coat and shirt she had on, and slipped her legs through the black stretchy material, and put on the grey tank top, and then lastly put on the thin hoodie. After she was done she picked up the white shirt and threw it away in the trash can then picked up Remy Lebeau's trench coat folding it over her arm.

She was about to open the door fully when she heard her name, and instead cracked it so she could hear.

"But I don't understand, why would they take Rogue she had the Cure! She's not a mutant anymore." Someone, probably Bobby, exclaimed loudly.

"Well, I guess her mutation came back because she was there for 6 months and survived." Rogue recognized Logan's voice.

"6 months? Then where was she for the past 3 years?" This came from the bear.

She had been missing for 3 years?

"She doesn't remember, at least I don't think she does, she shot me in the head when she saw us." Logan muttered the last part.

"Why did no one look for her when she disappeared?" Rogue recognized Remy's Cajun accent.

"That was my fault," A soft voice answered, and the first voice Rogue couldn't register. "Professor X told me that he had a feeling that Rogue would get the cure and that she might disappear for a while after it. He didn't sound too worried about it so I didn't think it was a big deal, I figured that she was just going after Logan."

"It's not your fault Storm, no one blames you and I bet Rogue doesn't either." Logan's rough tones came again.

Rogue had heard enough she didn't like being talked about behind her back but it would be even more uncomfortable when they noticed her listening in on them talking about her. So she pushed the door fully open, making the hinges squeak and she grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, as everyone's eyes locked onto hers.

'Never mind,' she thought inside her mind. 'This is just as embarrassing.' She managed to grab to door handle again and started to close the door, but Gambit grabbed it just before it shut and grabbed her arm.

"I forgot to pee." Rogue muttered as an attempt to make an excuse.

He just chuckled knowingly. "Don't be shy, petit. We were just talking about you."

Storm, or at least Rogue was guessing it was the Storm that everyone was mentioning, came up to her and trapped her in a hard warm hug. "I'm so sorry." She whispered in Rogues ear before letting go.

She was pretty, white hair that fell over her shoulders; her dark eyes were red-rimmed as if she had been crying, her dark skin was unnaturally pale with a tint of green.

"It's okay." Rogue whispered back, no point in hiding that she hadn't heard everything they had said. "Logan is right, I don't blame you."

Storm just gave her a weak smile.

"So, kid, why don't you tell us exactly what happened? And tell us exactly what you remember." Logan crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall as if he was ready for a big story.

Rogue looked from Storm, to Gambit, to Logan, to Hank, and then turned around the room to see if anyone else was still in the lab.

"Where is everyone else?" When Rogue realized it was only them.

"Forge took them," This came from the blue bear. "He can get the collars off a lot faster than I could, being the mechanical genius, and no one really needed medical attention."

Rogue nodded as she turned to Logan to recap her memories, "I think I remember a car crash, you went flying through the window and then just got back up like it was nothing."

Logan's brows went up in surprise, "Yeah that was when I found you hitching a ride without my knowing. You remember that?"

"Yeah, but I didn't remember until I shot you in the head and you got up from it." Rogue looked at his now healed head, ashamed. "Sorry about shooting you in the head too."

Logan waved it off as if it wasn't a big deal. "What's the next thing you remember?"

She sat down in the nearest chair, picking invisible lint off Remy's trench coat. "I'm in the woods just outside a city, naked, and then men about 10 of them start towards me, I run and as one tries to grab me he falls down unconscious. I can remember everything about his life, as he was a kid and as he played with his three nieces. It was like I was him. After that, I keep running but then I stop and try to fight them, I take out about 5 more then suddenly black."

"And you don't remember anything before that?" The blue man asked her.

Rogue shook her head, "Nope, the next thing I know is that I'm caged, and being put in an arena, that's when I found out that I don't just take memories but other mutants' powers."

"I wonder when your powers came back." He mused out loud. "I'd like to run some tests if you don't mind."

Rogue shrugged, "I don't mind but I don't plan on staying here for very long, but I owe ya'll for helping me escape."

Storm put her hand on Rogues shoulder, "But this is your home Rogue, if you want to find your memories the best place would be to stay here, at least for a little while."

Logan walked in front of her, "She's right, kid, you need to stay here for right now, just until we can make sure your safe."

"I can take care of myself." Rogue announced out loud.

"Sure, cher, that's why you ended up in a cage with no memories, fighting like a dog." Gambit said nonchalantly, and then grinned as she turned and glared at him and threw his coat at him.

"Do you know exactly what does that collar does, Rogue?" The blue doctor asked before she could lose her temper with Remy.

It worked, Rogue turned to the blue man as she reached up to touch the collar. "I don't know exactly, but I was told it supposed to shut down mutant powers, but I don't think that's true."

"Why don't you think so?" He put his glasses on as he took a step closer to it, and Rogue tensed.

"Because it doesn't for me," Rogue lifted her hand up to his face, almost touching him. "If I touch you right now I can still absorb your memories, so my skin still works. But the memories don't stay there for as long as they would if the collar was turned off. And also a man with enhanced senses could also see better in the dark as well as his nose even though the collar was turned on. But none of the other mutants could use their powers."

"Hmm. That is interesting; Forge will do some tests on the collar just to be sure." He assured her as he put his arm around her waist, completely unaware of her 'don't touch me' warning and pushed her out the door. "Go to Forge, he can get the collar off, as I'm sure you are ready to get it off for good now. And then come straight back here so I can take some blood samples and run some tests."

He pointed to the door right at the end of the hall. Rogue looked back at Logan, she wasn't sure why, but he nodded as if giving his approval and then Rogue turned and left the room completely.

* * *

"What do you think, Hank?" Logan asked as his friend came up to him.

"I think she's defensive, she doesn't want to trust anyone, but she trust's you the most out of all of us. She's a strong girl but she's scared too, she's just keeping it locked away and that's not healthy especially with her power."

"What do you mean, mon ami?" Gambit asked as he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his coat.

"Well, if her powers are working again then that means that not only is she locking away herself inside her head, but she's also locking everyone else up too." He tried to explain but Gambit still appeared confused.

"The problem is Gumbo that every time she uses her powers the consciousness of others that she absorbed don't just fade away with time, they stick with her always, and with what she's gone through she could easily start to go insane." Logan explained to him, the only reason he could get it was because Rogue had explained it to him on the train right before she got kidnapped by Magneto.

"And not only that, if her powers manifested in any way, like I assume it has, she could start to lose control of those powers." Hank looked towards Logan meaningfully. "We could have another Jean incident on our hands."

Storm, Logan and Hank all turned quiet and thinking, as Gambit had no idea who Jean was and what she did to these people to make them so worried.

He had no idea he was stepping on a land mine when he asked, "Whose Jean?"

He could see Logan's jaw clench tight, Storm crossed her arms, and Hank fix his glasses. "Jean was a level omega mutant, she was one of the X-men, powerful and dangerous, and although she had control of her powers in her younger years, the Phoenix her other personality took over and killed thousands of humans at the research center for the cure at Alcatraz Island under the command of Magneto."

It hit Gambit, "Yes, I know Magneto. I can imagine what happened."

"Yeah, he thinks that all Mutants are the superior race and that we should rule over the humans. But the war that he imagined didn't turn out quite like he thought it would and he got a heavy dose of the cure himself." Logan smirked at the memory, then glance towards Storm and Hank. "He disappeared after that, but if Rogue has her powers back after getting the cure. . . "

"He may very well have his powers back as well. Yes I thought the same thing." Hank finished for him.

"Do you think that maybe Magneto had her all this time?" Logan asked him.

"It's very possible, but what would he want with Rogue again? He already knows that the machine he built to change people into mutants wouldn't work not even with Rogues power." Hank shook his head. "I just can't think of a reason why Magneto would want her, and yet he's still being so quiet now."

Nobody said anything, they all stood there with their arms crossed, thinking . . . until the ground shook, forcing everyone to grab onto something.

"What the hell was that?" Logan growled suddenly heading towards the door.

Jubilee ran into him as she was coming in, clutching Logan's shirt, "You gotta come quickly! Something's wrong with Rogue!"

They all hurriedly filed out of there; Gambit quickly following behind Logan.

The door was blown off, and the other mutants who had already gotten the collar off stood around it, staring at the girl that was floating in the air with her hands clutching her head in the fetal position.

Broken metal and bits of tools few around her, as well as fire and what looked like ice.

"Logan! Can you get her to calm down?" Storm yelled over at him.

He whipped his jacket off and threw it over to her, "I don't know. She might not let me near her."

One of the escaped mutants came up to him, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah," He growled lightly his claws sliding out from between his knuckles, "Go get that fucking kid that brought you down here, so I can rip him to pieces."

He watched as the kid did as he said and left followed by several others. Logan didn't care about them he had other things to worry about. And right now the one at the top of his list seems to be losing it.

Logan pointed to Jubilee, "Do you know what powers she's absorbed since she's been captured?"

Jubilee shook her head, but another man step toward him, "I know each one: there was a woman with invincibility and flight, one that could control gravity, and a man that could see in the dark, and the last could shoot energy beams from his hands."

He took a step closer, threateningly, "You seem to be paying a lot of close attention to her."

He just raised his hands in the air grinning, "Of course I did, her and I were the longest two in there, and we were going to have to fight eventually." He let his hands fall to his sides, "A good thing we got out before we had to fight."

"Does this usually happen when they turn off the collars?" He didn't lower his claws from the man's face.

"No this is the first time she's actually lost control like this." He answered truthfully.

Logan nodded before turning back to Storm, "Don't come in there unless I tell you to."

Storm nodded before Logan turned back towards Rogue, he took a step into the room.

It had felt as if a house got dropped on him, he fell to his knees and he heard Storm yell his name. He had to get Rogue to concentrate on him. But how the hell were they going to help her without a God damn telepath? But if they couldn't help her she would end up leaving, and if he couldn't get to her then all this wondering would be for nothing and she would end up killing herself.

"No!" Logan fought to stand up and he tried to yell towards her. "Rogue! Kid! Get it together!"

He yelled at her taking another step closer to her, he could feel the room getting colder and colder until it was like a blizzard, this must be from when she controlled Bobby, but to use a power from that long ago?

Logan took another step closer. "Rogue!"

The next thing was fire; seemingly coming from nowhere was surrounding her. Logan was almost their next to her, until the gravity seemed to pick up a notch and he was forced to the ground again and this time she did focus on him, just not in the way he wanted. She looked down at him, her hands still at her temples, tears were running down her cheeks from her red glowing eyes. Wait. Red glowing eyes? Wasn't that Cyclops' power? When did she get that?

As if to prove him right, she shot the red energy beam at him, and he just barely managed to avoid it, still stuck to the ground as he was, he had just managed to roll onto his stomach and was now staring at the gaping hole in the ground that would have been him if he hadn't moved.

She screamed, and the red beams stopped as she closed her eyes and returned back to the fetal position.

He rolled onto his back and was surprised to find Gambit right above Rogue, as he held onto Kitty through the ceiling. That's right Kitty's powers had no effect on Rogues gravity powers, and if Gambit could manage around the debris then he could get her to calm down.

"Rogue! Come on, kid! You're stronger than this!" He yelled to her, but she started to scream loudly again.

Gambit and Kitty both jumped from the ceiling, Gambit latched on to Rogue sticking her with a syringe until suddenly everything seemed to die down, the fire and the cold disappearing into thin air, as well as the gravity returning to normal and Logan could move again.

Rogue and Gambit began to fall from the sky, Rogue wrapped in Gambits arms as if she was fast asleep, Gambit landed on his feet easily enough like a damn cat, and Kitty was already next to him.

"What do you think happened?" Gambit asked as Logan walked towards him.

"What we were afraid of." Logan said as he took the girl into his arms. "What did you do to her?"

Gambit shrugged, "Hank gave me some needles and told me to give her a dose to calm her down if I could get to her."

They both walked out of the destroyed room, Forge looking on in horror at his once paradise.

"Where the hell is Bobby?" Logan growled once again as he took Rogue from the Cajuns arms and into the medical ward.


End file.
